Prepare for Trouble
by C-chanYagami
Summary: Ash and Misty have an idea for getting rid of Team Rocket for good!


Brock: Um...I'm not in this one...OK, anyway, C-chan_Yagami does not own Pokemon and is only borrowing these characters. She promises to put us back where we belong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prepare for Trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty giggled as the idea entered her head.  
"Ash," she hissed into the night. Ash rolled over in his sleeping bag.  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna make sure Team Rocket never bothers us again?" she chuckled. Ash nodded.  
"They are rather annoying."  
Misty laughed a bit louder as she mused the thought.  
"I have a plan..." she offered.  
***  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! NO, MISTY, I WON'T DO IT!" Ash yelled. Misty rolled her eyes in frustration.  
"Ash, it's once. Come on. It guarantees Team Rocket will never bother us again! James will be too angry and Jessie will be too embarrassed!"  
Ash narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Come on!" she pressed. Ash crossed his arms, but quickly softened and sighed.  
"I guess. If it's just once."  
***  
Jessie raised an eyebrow at the shy request. James balled his fists and clenched his teeth.  
"What on Earth are you talking about?" Jessie asked warily. James growled quietly.  
"I know it sounds unlikely; believe me, I had trouble coming here myself. But just one date. It'll shut him up and settle this whole bet between Ash and Brock."  
"She won't do it! Team Rocket does nothing to help you twerps!" James exploded. Jessie smiled evilly and held a hand out in front of James to calm him down.  
"If he's that desperate, he can ask me himself."  
James stood wide-eyed. Jessie glanced at him, blushed and sweatdropped.  
"He can ask me himself," she repeated.  
***  
"Ash!" Misty called. "Ash, I tried, but she said she wants to hear it from you or she won't accept."  
Ash sighed and hung his head in his hands.  
"Misty..." he groaned. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll go."  
***  
"Uh...I guess...it wouldn't hurt..." Jessie muttered. James sighed and hung his head. "As long as it's just once," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Eh...tonight, I suppose?" she offered tentatively. Ash nodded with a smile.  
"I look forward to it," Ash grinned. He bowed and retreated. Jessie found herself waving with a blush. She caught herself and frowned.  
***  
Ash came out of the woods with a scowl.  
"I hope you're happy, Misty."  
Misty smiled.  
"She accepted, didn't she? Yes!" she cheered, jumping into the air. "We are mere hours away from peace and freedom!"  
Ash couldn't help but smile himself. He laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess it's worth it. Ugh, I wonder what she's going to want to do..." he trailed.  
***  
Ash sighed, smoothing his stiff shirt.  
"I hate this. And why can't I wear my hat?"  
Misty circled him, snatching his hat.  
"Because it's too casual."  
Ash rolled his eyes and scuffed his feet, thankful that Misty had not noticed his sneakers.  
"Fine," he mumbled, ruffling his hair.  
"Now, where are you taking her?" Misty giggled. Ash groaned.  
"I dunno...I guess we're gonna have a picnic," he muttered.  
"Aw, how romantic!" Misty cooed. Ash glared at her as she giggled. "You better go get her. It's six thirty."  
Ash mumbled to himself as he walked off.  
***  
Jessie stood in the forest before the mirror she had hung and flipped her hair back. She had taken a huge risk and let her flaming red hair flow freely down her back. She smoothed her skirt for the millionth time and suddenly realized she was...nervous?  
"No, of course not; it's that little twerp," she muttered. She sighed and spun around at the sound of a polite, attention-grabbing cough.  
"Um, hi," Ash greeted cautiously. As Jessie turned, Ash was able to get the full effect of Jessie without her uniform. "You, um, you look nice," Ash started. Jessie smiled.  
"Thank you," she forced. "Eh, what have we planned?" she asked.  
"Uh, I thought we'd have a picnic down by the lake," he suggested.  
"Sounds nice," Jessie attempted. She blushed and followed Ash.  
***  
Jessie sat quietly picking at her sandwich and watching the sunset. She glanced at Ash and found him grinning at her. She faked a smile and Ash's face darkened.  
"I'm sorry," he began. "You probably have no desire to be here."  
Jessie lifted a hand to stop him, but retracted it. Funny thing was, she actually didn't mind the atmosphere-twerp and all.  
"Hmmph. Well, it's not the greatest time I've had," she admitted. True, it wasn't. But it wasn't the worst, by far.  
Jessie looked up as Ash stood.  
"I'll take you back to James," he mumbled, gathering the remains of their picnic. Jessie was about to protest, but resignedly stood and followed him back to the camp.  
***  
Jessie and Ash stood quietly by the campsite, neither one willing to be the first to walk away.  
"Well, good ni-" they spoke in unison. The two laughed. Jessie bent down and kissed Ash on the cheek.  
"Thank you," she murmured, turning. She blushed fiercely and hurried into the woods to find James. Ash stood alone for a few more minutes. He finally shook his head and turned to leave.  
***  
"James, I am so embarrassed," Jessie groaned.  
James listened as politely as he could, but soon gave up. He burst into laughter.  
"I can't believe you went out with the twerp!"  
He shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal.  
"I'm sorry," he giggled, restraining himself a bit. "It's just-BWAHAHAHAHA! Ash, for crying out loud..."  
Jessie forced a laugh here, to save face.  
"Eh, well." She bit her lip and blinked to delay tears. "Maybe we should bother someone else for a while," she suggested. James nodded.  
"Whatever...hee hee...Ash."  
*** 


End file.
